Ghosts And Love
by noelle.ssi
Summary: What happens when you're too afraid and someone comes in to help you? (VERY BAD SUMMARY, SORRY, I TRIED) TakaRitsu3


Thunderstorms, Ghosts, and Romantic Love

By ︎ ＧＩＬＬＹ ︎

Boom!

The sound of thunder clapping in the sky, tears forming on the corner of each child's eyes as the thunder appeared in the sky.

"Nngg...", Ritsu wheezed and cried, "no no no...s-st-stop...", he cried out, "nggghh, someone...someone...anyone...help m—", he stopped, wide eyed, as the lights went off, every single light in the city, in the apartment, every single one went off. He typically cried more each second,

Luckily, someone who cares about him a lot heard his screams amd rushed to his care, "Ritsu!?", he yelled, merely banging the door open with a swift kick, yet the brunet was still trembling badly, "n-no more...please...", he shut his eyes, trembled as badly as before, as his tears rolled down his cheeks, "Ritsu, don't worry, I'm right here...", he said as he comforted the little one, hugging him, caressing his back.

"Takano!", he hiccuped, sobbed among the taller man's clothes, "nee, Ritsu...the thunder was already gone...why were you still trembling and scared?", he asked, nearly laughing at the little man on the inside, "b-because it was so dark!",

He secretly chuckled, "hey, you're not scared of ghosts, are you?", he stated, amused, "I-I am not!",

"Aha, yeah right. You're so damn cute when you cry.", he said, as Ritsu pouted, "d-damn you!", he yelled, smacking Takano over and over, but none worked, "even so, I wouldn't let the 'ghosts' see your adorable little face, the only one who can bully you, scold you, yell at you, see your adorable smile and your cute crying face, hug you, scare you, kiss you, care for you, and love you, is ME.", he said sweetly, caressing his beloved's cheeks with his thumb, typically and sweetly wiping the tears away from his beautiful eyes, "...and besides, you're too cute to have tears rolling down your little face.", he flirted and winked,

"Wh-wha... You damn flirt!", he shouted annoyedly, "alright, now hug me and kiss me, right now. In gratitude for comforting you.", he demanded, "wh— you can't tell me what to do! Who are you, my mom?", he amusingly asked,

"Why, no, of course not. I'm just your boss, and a guy who loves you so much.", he grinned, "hah?!", he yelled angrily, 'that guy...!'

Deep inside, they love each other, but on the outside, they're like Chitoge and Raku from Nisekoi.

But really, when you meet Ritsu's cute and kind side, even though he's already kind and cute every time, even the most secluded of hearts, he'll pretty much warm it all up. And as for Takano, your heart— actually, your physical body too — will melt if you see him smile.

After a bunch of ranting, they ended up sleeping— cuddling!— together in Ritsu's more-comfy bed.

He pouts again suddenly, "Takano, please don't pull the sheets like that...it's cold!", he practically yelled, "then I'll be your sheet then.", he then wrap Ritsu in his arms and made him warm, 'yaaaa~ he's so waaaaarm...', he blushed at Takano's sleeping face.

Then again, he fell asleep peacefully.

~ The Next Day ~

"Ricchan, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost...", his seat-neighbor, Kisa, asked, concerned about his best friend, yep, Ritsu, Onodera Ritsu, was pale-looking right now, he didn't know why either, or was it just because Takano freaked all the living hell out of him earlier this morning? Yep, seems so, "I'm...fine...", he managed to spout out, before he could sit, he was stopped,

"Hey, I'm always here for you. Don't worry. No ghosts or monsters will ever get near you, always remember that.", he cooed, "t-thank you, Takano-sa—", he paused, "...and since you were overly scared last night that you actually clung onto me the whole night...I guess I should consider giving you talisman along with my own protection, no?", he teased and chuckled, "Wha— shut up, you LoudMouth!", he backfired, but Takano only kissed his cheeks and whispered, "I'm always by your side if you need someone to cling on if you're too scared ~.", he licked Onodera's earlobe

Everyone was amused, excited and happy for the two, "KYAAA!~", they all exclaimed loud enough for anyone to hear, even on the first floor, maybe...

"KYAAA! RICCHAN, THAT IS SO CUTE!", he shouted excitedly,

"GRAAAHH! TAKANO! WHY YOU- URGH..", he stomped amongst the floor

"Ahahaha, I love you too, Darling~.", he said before walking away, they all got even more excited,

Endless shouts were spouted, as Takano and Ritsu both knew inside, that together alone, they would be very happy.

.

.

.

Except the fact that Takano now has an advantage of Ritsu's fear of ghosts, thunderstorms, and he also has a fear of being hurt, again, but that won't happen any longer. Because he knows, he definitely knows, that Takano loves him very dearly and sweetly, nothing would ever go between them.


End file.
